Nurse Nami
by Comic Freaks United
Summary: Oneshot - Zoro has come back with some more injuries and Nami decides to make it better. Rated for adult themes. NamixZoro. Could be a follow on fic to my other story, " Zoro are you gay?" or just a fic of its own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they're from Oda's.**

a/n: Could be interpreted as a follow on fic from _Zoro, are you gay?_ but can also be read as a fic of its own :) Basically, Zoro has just attained a new collection of wounds from a battle and Nami comes to make it all better Enjoy.

**Note for Hanzatsu-Hime: T3T is like a crying/pouting face. :)  
**

* * *

Zoro winced as Chopper wound the last bandage around his chest, blood having soaked through two layers already. He had been there for more than five hours now, Chopper demanding that he stay until he was fixed up, much to his annoyance. Of course, as soon as Chopper left the room, he would make his escape to train again – he had only just won the last battle he fought and the reality of his power had hit him hard. He would have to work like hell if he was ever to meet Mihawk's standards.

It was difficult for him to sit up, but even so, he could still do a few weights – perhaps a few hundred pounds less than usual for the moment, while he was still recovering.

"Stay here in bed for the rest of the day," Chopper commanded, trying his best to be forceful to fulfil his role as the doctor of the ship.

"But Chopper—" Zoro protested, in order to reason with him but the little reindeer simply glared at him.

"No buts!" replied Chopper, putting all his equipment into his carrying case. "If you don't stay still, the wounds will open again!"

Zoro sighed and leaned back as Chopper began to exit the room, warning Zoro every few steps that he was to stay put, at least for the next few hours, Zoro impatient to see the little doctor leave. But as soon as the reindeer had stepped out the door, he unfurled the sheets and began to slip out of bed to find his weights, ignoring the pains shooting from his body as he moved.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?"

Zoro's head whipped up and again he winced, the fast movement a little too much for his bones at that moment. His eyebrows raised at the red haired girl leaning in the doorway, watching him with her arms folded across her chest, a superior tone in her voice. "Nami? Why are you here?" He had felt a short spark of joy at her arrival, but had ignored it, still apprehensive to admit such a thing.

"Chopper sent me to make sure you didn't get up to anything," Nami said, stepping towards him and staring him down to return to his place in bed.

He grimaced before grudgingly returning, tossing the blankets over himself rather violently. "Happy?"

Nami sighed, resting her chin on a hand as she stood. "Geez, Zoro. What is it with you? Can't you even sit still for a few minutes?"

"I've been stuck in here for six bloody hours!" protested Zoro in frustration.

"Five hours," corrected Nami.

"Five and a half," challenged Zoro glaring at her.

Nami gave him an irritated look and he sunk back into his pillow, fearing her wrath. To his surprise, she pulled a chair from the corner and sat beside the bed, leaning on the side table.

"Do you like pain or something? I mean it hurst even looking at you," the navigator frowned, looking somewhat troubled.

He glanced at her, watching as her eyes followed the bandages and the scars which had acquired from all the other battles. "It's fine," he mumbled, somehow annoyed at the piteous undertone in her voice.

"Don't lie," replied Nami sceptically. She took some bandages from the pocket in the shorts she wore. "You really can't act all manly and distant when you're in this state."

He glowered at her in annoyance. "If you're only here to insult me, you can get lost."

Nami ignored him, unwinding the bandage wrapped around his arm which had already been soaked with blood, and wrapping it with a clean one. She was careful, the bandage-wrapping seeming even meditative. "You really are a mess." She hesitate on the massive wound which stretched across his torso, and was covered now in bandages. "Did that one hurt?"

"No," shot Zoro, brushing her concern away, a little surprised at the comment.

"Ah, well, your loss," said Nami, playing indifferent.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, his curiosity having been sparked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nami ignored him, tracing the large scratch on his shoulder with a finger. "Hmm. What about this one?"

"Maybe," Zoro said, watching, intrigued, as Nami looked at him, eyes mischievous.

She bent her head towards his shoulders, planting a single kiss at the base of the scratch.

Zoro's eyes stared in bewilderment at the odd behaviour, and as Nami's head turned upwards again, their eyes met.

"Feel any better?" Nami asked in cheeky play innoncence.

The swordsman didn't answer for a while. "I guess so," he finally said, still not sure what her game was and being sure to be careful.

Nami looked again, this time finding the end of a gash, the rest being covered by a bandage. "This one?"

"Yeah, a bit," stated Zoro, waiting for the reaction.

Again, Nami bent her head towards it, her lips gentle brushing the place beside it before she looked up, the same innocent look on her face. "Better?"

Zoro looked at her, dazed, before pointing to a graze on his forehead. "This one hurts a little too."

Nami smiled at him discretely, realising that he had picked up on what to do. She pressed a hand to his cheek, directing his head towards her so that she could kiss it, her hand lingering a little afterwards, before it was pulled away.

"And here," said Zoro, touching a scrape on his cheekbone, absorbed by her presence.

Nami brushed her lips across it, hesitating a few centimetres from his face before returning to her normal position.

Zoro had unconsciously began to sit up, and was now leaning towards her, eyes locked on her hypnotising lips. "Here," he said, his voice barely a whisper now as his pointed to place on his chin. There was nothing there to kiss, but it didn't matter as he was too spellbound by Nami to care.

Nami looked at him, looking amused that he had chosen a woundless area for her to 'heal'. She pressed herself towards him, planting a kiss on that area, before realising that she couldn't pull away, Zoro's arms having curled around her so that she could only move an inch from him.

Her arms hung where she had last reached, behind his back, one gripping the inside of his arm for support. "This isn't part of the game," she said, although she wasn't annoyed, simply interested.

"Here," breathed Zoro, this time not bothering to point, leaning towards her, raising a hand to guide her chin.

Nami needed no guiding. She already knew. She leaned in also, pressing her lips to his, this time, not pulling away.

Zoro pulled her onto him, unable to stop, ignoring the pain from his body as Nami fell onto him, the navigator not resisting his lead. The irresistible taste of her mouth fuelled him, and his hands wandered under her shirt, travelling upwards as they kissed. Nami however pulled herself from his firm grip just as he reached her ribcage, planting a kiss on his nose before she pulled away, a smile on her face. "No you don't, not today," she said with a grin, enjoying her authority and, of course, Zoro's priceless expression.

Zoro gazed at her, confusion crossed with frustration written on his face. "Oi, Nami—"

"Oh yeah," added Nami, her eyes sparkling with triumph. "That'll be 80000 Beli in nursing fees."

His eyes flew open in incredulity. "Nursing fees?!"

"What?" smirked Nami as she left the room, arms crossed once again over her chest. "You can't believe that all that service was for free, do you?" And she left, laughing inwardly, as the swordsman stared after her, unable to comprehend that he had once again, fallen into her wicked tricks.

* * *

a/n: I guess Nami is paying Zoro back for that other kiss (see _Zoro are you gay?_). Slightly more adult than my others wasn't it? Probs won't do something so mature again for ZoNa, but you never know. Please R&R.


End file.
